


A Halloween Treat

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distracted by the film they were watching together, Alfred didn't realise what he'd let slip aloud about what he thought of the costume on the television screen until it was too late. A week later, on Halloween, Matthew brought a special costume for himself that Alfred didn't quite expect, but certainly wouldn't object to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akanedee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akanedee).



> A very happy Halloween to the gorgeous miss akanedee on Tumblr! This fic was her present for the AmeCan Halloween Gift Exchange 2014, done with the prompt "Alfred taking a liking to Matthew's schoolgirl costume", so this fic is very NSFW! I hope you all enjoy it~ Smooch smooch!

It had been a joke at first, the way that Alfred had said it, his voice absent with the distraction of the television and curled up around Matthew as the big spoon whilst mouthing kisses against the pale curve of his neck. Matthew had raised a single eyebrow at the other's soft murmur, violet eyes focused on the television, though his head had turned ever so slightly towards Alfred, giving an inquisitive hum to the words he hadn't heard quite clearly, so focused on the movie that they were watching.

"You'd look really hot in a schoolgirl uniform," Alfred repeated, half slurred with the diversion, bright blue eyes not straying from the television screen as he pressed kisses to the strong line of Matthew's jaw, trailing his lips up to his ear, breathing lightly against the shell while his teeth and lips teased with feather light brushes, pulling goose bumps from the Canadian's skin.

Matthew returned the words with another hum, this time of acknowledgement, a smile curling his lips, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen to glance to his lover, amused at how easily and offhandedly he had said it. It had been spoken so honestly, and without the usual blush of embarrassment at saying something private and scandalous aloud when not in the heat of the moment. Alfred was such a Boy Scout— _Eagle Scout_ , as he was often reminded, but it seemed that this time the comment had been subconscious; one not intended to be spoken aloud. Matthew doubted Alfred even realised it had been voiced at all, but it wasn't going to be brushed aside, left instead to stew in Matthew's brain while Alfred let the idea slip away.

It didn't remain unmentioned for long, and scarcely a week later, Alfred was excitedly gathering all the sweets in a bowl for their Halloween movie marathon, already donned in his costume; an old western cowboy complete with a pistol which had, on Matthew's stern demands and warnings, been emptied of its bullets. It was a recycled costume, one he wore because it was well worn and loved, and it was the easiest to clean lest something spill on it. He had plenty of other costumes for parties and Halloween competitions when with friends, but this one was his personal favourite and cherished.

The living room smelt of a stomach ache waiting to happen; the scents of buttered popcorn, chocolate, and pizza with far too much cheese melted atop wafting in the air and mixing in an invisible temptation that encouraged them to be devoured. Sodas and alcohol alike lined the coffee table with a small print out of themed cocktails and their recipes, as well as some cleverly made Halloween snacks.

"Mattie!" Alfred bellowed, grin wide on his face as he yanked out their couch cushions, tossing them to the side, grasping the metal frame beneath and lifted it with a grunt, muscles flexing beneath his shirt and vest, "I'm settin' up the lounge's bed thing… whatever it's called. Come give me a hand!"

"In a moment; I'm on my way down!"

Alfred snorted, rolling his eyes and gave a shake of his head, walking backwards to help the bed fold out, easing it out until there was a small  _click_ , and then set it down carefully, deciding to keep going until Matthew came down to help. He'd be there pretty soon, given how he became anally retentive over how the temporary bed needed to be made. Especially after the last time where they had curled up and had fallen asleep on it, when quite suddenly the bed sheet had snapped off of the corner and whipped the Canadian right across the nose sharply, waking him quite unpleasantly at half past three in the morning with a startled yelp and spasm.

Wrestling with the sheets, Alfred forced each end on, securing it as best as he could and reached for the pillows, only then hearing the soft padding of footsteps down the hall, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Of course you come once I'm done," Alfred joked, fluffing up the pillows and bent over to drop them to the head of the bed, angling them a little with the couch cushions propped up to lean against so that they wouldn't fall through the small gap, turning his gaze afterwards towards the custard 'brains' and jelly 'eyeball' shots with a grin.

"Tonight, you're the one who has to wait for me to be done before you  _cum_ ," Matthew purred, voice low and sultry, floating in from the entrance of the living room, the lights dimmed for the movie night they planned.

The dark blond hairs along Alfred's arms and at the base of his neck stood on end at the tone, mouth immediately going dry and freezing at the aura that flooded the room almost instantaneously when Matthew made his presence known. That wording had been purposeful, and Alfred could tell straight away what the Canadian had in mind for that night, and his cock stirred with a familiar warmth.

"Trick or treat, Al."

The voice was poisonously sweet, silky smooth and Alfred let out a shuddered, breathy groan at the tone, even the candy corn themed pizza he had been so eager to eat before now forgotten, bright blue eyes falling shut, eyebrows knitting as he swallowed thickly. Dare he turn around? He had a feeling already that whatever it was that Matthew was wearing would take him from zero to sixty in a split second, given how confident Matthew's voice was. The soft step of Matthew's feet was hard to hear, and Alfred strained for it, tempted to turn around and look, though not bold enough to lest Matthew was in one of  _those_  moods; authoritative, dominant.

"Are you scared?" Matthew teased, his smile echoing through to his tone as he approached, suddenly so much closer, ripping a shiver from Alfred, playing his spine like a xylophone made of bones, "Turn around. Look at me… if you  _dare_."

Swallowing thickly, Alfred did so slowly, turning his head first, ever so slightly, bright blue eyes peering open and looking through his lashes, keeping his gaze down before he lifted it up, the sight before him crashing into him like a freight train and rendering him speechless. Though a little colour adorned Matthew's cheeks, his expression was a mixture of faux-sweetness and devilish slyness, his large almond shaped eyes crinkled by the tear ducts, causing his gaze to appear cat like, confident as he stared Alfred up and down hungrily. The fair blond waves that gradated to a beautiful golden caramel were slightly curled up by his chin and cheekbones, softening the sharpness of his jaw line, the pale freckles that lined his cheeks and nose near invisible in the dimmed lighting.

Alfred's eyes trailed lower, drinking in the pale lilac and white of the shirt that Matthew wore, the sailor collar adorned with white ribbon by the hem line, held firm by a deeper violet coloured one that tied beneath the collar. Toned muscles of a slim build were hidden beneath the school uniform shirt, but what wasn't hidden so well—or really,  _at all_ —were Matthew's thighs, which were clad in knee high stockings that barely grazed the pale flesh up high, untouched even by the matching lilac plaid skirt that was hiked up high enough to torment the American with what could possibly be beneath, and pulled a whimpered moan from his lips.

"Turn around," Matthew instructed, speaking smoothly and softly, unashamedly standing with his legs parted enough to not be decent, but not so much to hike the skirt up much, "I want to see if I'll get a trick or a treat."

When there was more hesitation, Matthew lifted his hand, making a small spinning motion with his finger and Alfred obeyed hastily, his cowboy hat dangling around his neck by the thick string, pressing into the bandana wrapped there snugly, making his whole stunned expression visible. Violet eyes dragged down Alfred's body, his fingers coming to soft pink lips, and he nibbled on the knuckles slowly, letting out a hum of delight.

"Mm, seems like I've got a treat—a nice hard candy."

Matthew honestly could have laughed at how well the cheesy line went over, though Alfred was more embarrassed by the implication of the words and hastily covered his crotch which was tenting the front of his jeans uncomfortably and blatantly, his cock thick and hard beneath the denim.

"Christ, Mattie, a schoolgirl outfit? You didn't even give me any warnin'," Alfred whined softly, his gaze locked solely on Matthew who had begun to saunter forward, a coy smile on his face.

"So, what do you think about it? Is it a nasty trick…?" Matthew began, his hand reaching out to press against Alfred's chest, fingers smoothing the fabric down over the heavily beating heart. He left the sentence hanging, Alfred staring at him in anticipation, eyes flicking between the Canadian's face and his fingers that were trailing lower; down over his ribs, his solar plexus, his stomach and abdomen, each centimetre they dipped down causing Alfred to go stiffer, especially so when they brushed over the hemline of his chaps and jeans.

"Or is it a treat?" Matthew finished, his hand sliding down and bolding cupping Alfred's arousal, giving it a firm squeeze.

Alfred moaned instantaneously, knees going weak and so very nearly buckling at the direct stimulation.

"Treat, treat, Mattie, a treat, oh God," he groaned, feeling his resolve cracking, "Holy fuck you look so sexy."

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" Matthew crooned, palming the other's arousal slowly and firmly, "You got hard  _so fast_ , Al."

"Fuck, Mattie, I wanna fuck you so badly like this," Alfred growled, reaching out and grasping Matthew firmly by the hips, "Let me fuck you, come on, let me, please."

"Such a good boy, asking for permission," Matthew chuckled, easing Alfred's hands lower over the skirt, the lilac fabric smooth beneath his touch, stiff to keep the plaits in form, "I might have to give you a treat, seeing as you asked so nicely."

In a swift movement, Matthew's strength flared, pushing Alfred to the bed, the heavy thud and creak of springs echoing as Matthew crawled onto the makeshift bed in pursuit, his muscles shifting and flexing underneath his skin, a contrast to the delicate and feminine schoolgirl uniform that Alfred found he was already addicted to. Staring up at Matthew prowling closer and over his hips, parting his thighs as he did so, it was in that moment that he caught sight of the panties he was wearing beneath the scandalously short skirt.

"Fuck, Mattie, holy  _fuck_ ," Alfred breathed, voice husky, hands coming down in a heavy  _smack_  on Matthew's ass, the Canadian gasping sharply at the sensation before it tapered into a breathless moaned chuckle when Alfred began to knead his rear and the tops of his thighs firmly, "You fuckin' minx. I'm gonna fuck you senseless. I'm gonna fuck you until you're shakin' with sensitivity and can't take any more."

" _If I let you_."

"Oh fuck… Fuck, Mattie, let me," Alfred pleaded softly, the Canadian's tone enough to make him melt back into the mattress, his cowboy hat crushed beneath his shoulders and neck, tossing his head back in delight as he continued to knead the other's ass along the panty line, fingering the lace before he slid his fingers beneath the silky fabric to the first knuckle. With the callused pads of his digits brushing up against soft flesh nice and slowly, he was able to more easily feel Matthew's muscles twitching and tensing beneath them with every press and squeeze.

"You're more worked up than I thought you'd be," Matthew chuckled in amusement, placing his hands firmly to Alfred's chest and bent down, making sure to arch his back in a fluid motion for show and pressed his rear back into Alfred's hands, enjoying the rosy colour that spread along Alfred's sun kissed cheeks, "I doubt it'll take just one round to satisfy you."

A desperate shake of his head 'no', and Alfred was bucking up, seeking friction which Matthew denied with a laugh, raising his hips every time Alfred's came up needily, the faux bed squeaking with each attempt.

"I'm not in the mood for being teased tonight, Mattie," he snarled, his grip on Matthew's hips becoming firm, yanking down and forcing Matthew's leg's wider, rutting up hard so that their clothed erections met with sounds of pleasure from them both, "I'm gonna bend you over this couch and ride your ass so hard."

"Oh God… Easy there cowboy," Matthew gasped out, only to let out a cry of surprise as he was suddenly thrown off from straddling Alfred's hips and flipped onto his back, violet eyes wide as his hair fluttered about his face to land in silken curls on the sheets beneath. Half a laughed out moan tore from his throat as Alfred immediately began biting and sucking at his neck, hands clasping Matthew's shoulders and forcing him still amidst his squirming, hips forced down by Alfred's sudden grinding.

"Fuck, Alfred, I— _nngh_!"

Matthew's words were cut off first by a choked sound of pleasure, and then muffled by Alfred's lips which initiated a rough kiss. Immediately, both were putting all of their passion and lust behind it, nipping at lips and trying to assert dominance while their bodies rutted desperately, seeking friction and satisfaction. Alfred was the first to break the kiss, leaning back enough to get a good look at Matthew; his face flushed a deep pink, the pupils of his violet eyes blown wide with lust, his chest rising and falling heavily beneath the schoolgirl shirt that had ridden up enough to expose his pale abdomen—enough skin to drive Alfred wild. Though as soon as Matthew went to reveal more, Alfred's hands caught his, stopping him in the process just as his fingers curled around the base of the shirt.

"Don't take it off. I wanna fuck you wearin' it," Alfred insisted, bright blue lifting up and connecting with pleasantly surprised violet before Matthew sniggered, allowing it with a few small nods.

"Are you going to fuck me under the skirt—bunch it up in your hands and push the panties aside, fuck me nice and deep like that?" Matthew asked, voice sensual as he rolled his hips up in undulations, spreading his legs wider even without prompt, giving plenty of space for the American to slide up between, which he did all too happily, hands straying down to exposed thighs, "Wouldn't you love to mark me up? See your fingerprints all over my skin?"

Matthew's hand slid down slowly, the other remaining by his head palm up, grasping the base of the skirt with his thumb and middle and index fingers, lifting slowly, Alfred's gulp audible.

"You'd love to see your name here, where only  _you_  can see how you've claimed me, where only  _you_  will  _ever_  see it," Matthew breathed, the muscles in his thighs tight at the angle his legs were bent and spread, though that wasn't where Alfred's eyes were focused. The outline of Matthew's erection was plain in the white sheer material panties, soft lace lining and accentuating the bulge.

"Only your fingers can touch here."

Alfred's mouth ran dry, bending down slowly, his glasses sliding down along the straight bridge of his nose, sun kissed with the faintest freckles from long exposure outdoors.

"Only you can ever mark here."

Pressing his nose against Matthew's crotch, the faintest scent of vanilla laced in the panties infiltrated his nostrils, along with the Canadian's own musk, and he inhaled, brushing his lips along where his balls were pressed against, feeling Matthew's cock twitch at the faint, hardly there stimulation.

"Only you will ever get to see me like this."

Matthew's words were coming out breathless now as Alfred mouthed at his crotch beneath the skirt, his fingers pressing deep into flesh, the muscles in Matthew's thighs fluttering.

"Only you will get to hear me scream your name when you fuck me like your bitch."

"I'm gonna fuck you like my bitch," Alfred growled, lips trailing lower, catching skin along white thighs and sucking hard, delighted by Matthew's soft moan, releasing the skin with a soft  _pop_ , leaving behind a purpling blotch, "I'm gonna mark you up because you're  _mine_."

"Yes, yes, I'm yours, Al, all yours," Matthew rushed out in a hiss, "Come on and fuck me then."

"On your hands and knees," Alfred demanded, nipping and biting his thighs, similar bruises blossoming, "Get on your hands and knees."

Matthew laughed breathlessly, bucking into the hand that groped at him firmly, rolling over at the second slap he received, this time to his thigh. Crawling up, he placed his hands on the back of the couch, bending over and arching his back, ass in the air, panties visible beneath the skirt that had hiked up over the rounded cheeks still covered by the panties. Turning his head, he threw a smouldering look over his shoulders, licking his lips slowly, swaying his hips back and forward, a hand sliding from the couch to reach back and pull the skirt up more, the panties in full view, and it only had Alfred hastily working on the zipper and button of his jeans and chaps to work them off.

As Matthew's hand came up to rub slowly along the soft silken fabric, it only encouraged Alfred to yank all of the bottom layers of clothes he wore faster down to his thighs, forcing Matthew's chest against the couch as he pressed his hard cock against the cleft of his ass, rubbing and slapping it against the underwear.

"Lubricant?" Alfred asked huskily, the thick head of his erection sliding along and leaving faint trails of pre-cum glistening.

"Already stretched," Matthew replied, tugging the panties down, wiggling a little to work them down over his knees and to his ankles, spreading his legs wide, Alfred's cock landing lightly against his ass, "I was eager for your cock. There's plenty of lubricant inside of me."

"Fuck, you little  _slut_ ," Alfred moaned, letting go of his cock to grasp the other's ass, spreading the cheeks and biting his bottom lip slowly, "You would be keen, wouldn't you? Hungry little cock slut, so desperate for me."

"I always am," Matthew chuckled letting his face rest against the couch, "Just put it in nice and slow until your cock is nice and wet with the lube. You're going in dry after all."

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"Positive. Come on, I want the wild animal in you to come out soon—you're sexy when you lose control," Matthew spoke, closing his eyes, glasses pressing into the side of his face and the couch, licking his lips to wet them, "Fuck me like I'm your naughty student."

Alfred grinned at his words, bending over so that his chest was pressed against Matthew's back, his cowboy outfit crinkling slightly as Matthew's schoolgirl uniform bunched up. One hand grasping his cock and guiding it, the other wrapped around Matthew's chest, fisting the shirt and pulling him in closer, a brief moment off intimacy passing between them as their lips brushed. The kiss was slow, and Alfred gently eased the bulbous head of his cock in as he did so, Matthew's groan choked back and smothered by lips that were broken apart shortly after.

"Let me just use a bit of spit at least, 'cause I'm goin' in dry. Don't wanna hurt you, lubricated first or not."

"You're so gentle with me," Matthew laughed, rocking his hips ever so slightly to help ease the other's cockhead in a little bit deeper, "So considerate."

"I'm not gonna hurt you just 'cause I'm horny," Alfred snorted, hand sliding from his cock to Matthew's, pulling on it in firm tugs, causing Matthew's breath to catch in his throat, "I wanna make you scream, but not from anythin' but pleasure."

"It is Halloween after all; I'd be disappointed if you didn't— _oh_!"

Matthew bucked as Alfred pushed in a little deeper, thumb rubbing the soft head of his arousal between thumb and index finger, stimulating the slit firmly, Alfred's lips positioning themselves by Matthew's ear, breathing heatedly against the shell, lips brushing the lobe softly.

"Nice and loose for me, but look at you; still so tight," Alfred breathed huskily, nibbling the shell lightly, "And so  _eager_. Your body's suckin' me right in."

"Fuck yes, Al, keep talking like that," Matthew pleaded, his face glistening slightly with the thinnest sheen of sweat, "Keep touching there, there— _fuck_ , right  _there_."

"You've got such a sensitive cockhead. All I have to do is rub it like this—"

" _Fuck_! Fuck! Yes!"

Alfred smirked as Matthew bucked backwards, squirming, rocking on and off the few inches of cock that was inside of him as Alfred's thumb flickered over the sensitive slit, pressing against it firmly.

"Just like that, huh?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Just like that. Like that, like that, please,  _yes_ ," Matthew gasped out, toes curling in his socks, fingers clutching harder to the couch cushions, his face pressing against them harder, hair sliding over his cheeks, "I love it, I love that, oh  _God_."

Pressing his hips forward more, Alfred panted at the slow pace, able to feel each pulsing flutter of Matthew's muscles gripping his cock. The hand previously bunched in Matthew's shirt came up to brush his hair away from his face instead, grasped the silken blond locks and pulled back slowly until Matthew's head followed, violet eyes cracking open, jaw slack with pleasure, soft little gasps of pleasure falling from his lips, hardly audible. With his head lifted, Alfred leaned in, kissing along Matthew's neck, able to feel the vibration of each moan against his lips, even if he couldn't hear it. Teasingly, he traced the kisses up the column of his neck and to his jaw line, slowly moving over pale skin towards lips.

"Please," Matthew mouthed, eyebrows knitting, knuckles white from the force of how hard he was grasping to the couch, Alfred's lips hovering over his own so close— _close_ , but not allowing them to  _touch_ —sharing puffed breaths as their eyes connected.

"Please what, Mattie?"

"Please, fuck me hard and deep. Fuck me senseless. I need you, Al, please."

"Good boy," he groaned out, pressing the last bit of the way in, still fisting Matthew's hair, nipping at his lips and teasing them with brushes of his tongue, "Eyes on me, darlin'. I want you to watch me while I fuck you."

"Oh God," Matthew moaned softly, nodding as best as he could with his hair captive, widening his stance a little, keeping his body as still as possible as Alfred started to pull out, violet eyes locked on the American behind him.

Once Alfred had pulled out so that only the tip remained, lubricant having covered his cock almost entirely, the push back in was much easier, the sound lewd and loud, making them both shiver. Carefully, Alfred began to thrust, his thumb still rubbing Matthew's slit firmly, and their mouths close enough that with every rock backwards of Matthew's body their lips brushed. The more Alfred thrust, the easier it became, the slap of skin on skin and hot, heavy breaths echoing in the living room amidst the creaks of the springs from the makeshift bed.

"You're so fuckin' sexy, Mattie," Alfred growled, releasing his hair to grasp at Matthew's hips, staring him up and down, "Takin' my cock… You're  _mine_. Say it, Mattie… Come on,  _say it_."

"I'm y-yours, oh shit… Fuck, I'm yours, I belong to you, just go faster, harder, holy shit," Matthew choked out, eyes briefly fluttering shut before a sharp spank across his rear had them jolting open with a cry as Alfred began to pound in faster.

"Don't look away, doll, eyes on me," Alfred reminded, both hands now grasping at Matthew's hips as he brought them together hard and fast, Matthew's body jolting each time, along with a half-suppressed whimper or moan, "Let me hear your voice."

Stubbornly, Matthew bit his lip hard, noises hitching in his throat, trying to keep them in. He knew that if he made Alfred work for it, it would be all the sweeter. A few thrusts in, and Alfred caught on to his plan, growling huskily, fingers digging into the soft flesh of hips, his eyes darkening with lust. He was close to the edge of control—even the current thrusts weren't as hard or as fast as Matthew knew he could give. He was still holding back.

"Earn your screams," Matthew hissed, words hiccupping with every deep penetration that had his fair lashes fluttering against his faintly freckled pale cheeks, "Work for them."

Not quite… Not enough… Alfred needed to snap, to give caution to the wind, and Matthew knew exactly how to provoke that.

"S'il vous plait, Al… Baise-moi," Matthew purred, eyes hooding to half mast, the basic French rolling off his tongue in pulses of passion that reached Alfred's ears.

Immediately, Matthew felt Alfred's cock throb inside of him, swelling and hardening as bright blue eyes went wide and his calloused hands tightened—his wonderfully calloused and rough hands that knew  _just_  where to grip him and how to manhandle him. Pulling back to the tip, Alfred slammed in powerfully, and Matthew cried out at the shock and delight of being filled so roughly so unexpectedly, clawing at the couch cushions as Alfred began to growl and groan deep in his chest, pressing his body to Matthew's back and sandwiching him against the couch. Between the sounds, Alfred's lips got straight to marking Matthew's neck, biting and sucking large patches of skin that began to taint like watercolour was being dropped to his previously flawless skin.

"F-Fuck, I— _fuck_! Yes! Alfred, oh fuck,  _yes_!" Matthew called out, his voice cracking as he buried his face in the couch between where his hands grasped, body jerking with each sharp movement, falling silent with screams that couldn't tear their way up his throat. Alfred's sounds were loud in his ears, the only ones in the room now, and Matthew's eyes fluttered shut to listen to each animalistic sound of pleasure and indulge in Alfred's strength.

Without warning, one of Alfred's hands let go of Matthew's hip, coming around again to fist the schoolgirl shirt, the other remaining by the bunched up skirt, and lifted his torso, Matthew's body suddenly coming up straight, his hands scrabbling for purchase without the couch to hold onto, reaching back with one hand and grasping Alfred by the hair, the other holding onto Alfred's hips.

"Touch yourself," Alfred commanded roughly against his ear, tongue bringing his ear lobe to his lips and catching it with his teeth to nibble, "Let me see you fuck your hand."

" _Oh fuck_."

Obediently, Matthew withdrew his hand from Alfred's hip, reaching under the skirt and sliding his cock out from under it completely, beginning a fast pace of pumping his hand up and down along his thick and swollen shaft, adding to the lewd sounds echoing all too loudly in his ears.

"Gonna cum, Al," Matthew whimpered, tossing his head back, jaw slack as he tried hard to bounce on the other's cock at the angle he was kneeling at, giving it more speed, every single movement causing Alfred's cock to brush up against his prostate on the way in and out, sending a dizzying jolt of pleasure through to his cock each time, "Fuck, I'm close!"

"Look at me, Mattie,  _look at me_."

Matthew turned his head, forcing his eyes to peer open, glassed over in pleasure, finding Alfred's eyes so shockingly close. Their lips sought each other out and met, catching and sharing a deep kiss, Matthew handing over the dominance and submitting, knowing how much Alfred loved to be in full control, especially with as wildly as he was fucking him, Matthew's toes curled hard, feet cramping slightly in the socks, and balls drawing in closer to his body. He was barely holding the orgasm back, coil in his gut tight and so ready to snap at any given moment.

" _Cum_."

It was all Matthew needed, and he released with a sharp cry, violet eyes locked on Alfred, body jerking and trembling hard in Alfred's tight hold, helped to remain upright by Alfred's broad arms encircling him. Alfred followed soon afterwards, thrusting all the way in before he came, biting down on Matthew's shoulder to muffle his loud moans which trailed off into whimpers, clutching to Matthew desperately.

Left gasping for breath, their eyes fell shut in unison, slowly slouching. Matthew was the first to reach out for stability, the hand from his cock grasping to the couch cushions, slumping, Alfred following to keep their bodies snug together. The low purred rumble that vibrated in Alfred's chest in contentment had Matthew smiling, sweaty bangs sticking to his face and forehead as he rest his cheek on the couch, able to throw a glance back over his shoulder, giving Alfred an impishly amused look. Alfred took a few minutes more to open his eyes, and when he did, he gave a lopsided smirk, lazy and curled, reminding Matthew of the lazy summer afternoons they spent down south on vacation, where Alfred would ride horses and rock his hips back and forward like thrusts to make them trot forward, everything bleached gold and tangerine by the setting sun. The cowboy outfit only completed that perfect image, and Matthew hummed out in delight.

"How did you get the idea for this?" Alfred asked, sweet kisses peppering along Matthew's jaw, violet eyes fluttering closed.

"Mm… You told me."

"I  _told_  you?" Alfred repeated in confusion, lifting his head up from Matthew's shoulder to properly look at him, raising an eyebrow as Matthew nodded and gave another soft hum of acknowledgement.

"When we were watching Kill Bill the other week, and that Japanese girl showed up, you sort of said it pretty absently. Don't know what you were picturing, but you must have been deep in thought to have not noticed you said it," Matthew sniggered, rolling his shoulders until there was a soft  _pop_ , opening his eyes again as Alfred nuzzled his nose in against his neck, snorting out a sound of amusement.

"I'm glad I did. You look  _hot_."

Matthew hummed, easing himself up slowly, arching his back and bracing his forearms against the couch, wiping his hand clean the last little bit near the stain that was already there.

"Come on, speaking of hot, we've got pizza there on the coffee table and I don't want to eat it when it's cold. I'll keep the panties off while we watch the movies, eh?" he suggested, winking.

"Only if you sit in my lap; maybe a cowboy can teach you how to ride nice 'n' good 'n' proper, huh?" Alfred breathed, lips spreading into a playful grin. Matthew laughed, nodding, turning his head to brush their lips together in a tender kiss.

"Only if I get a nice and sweet Halloween treat."


End file.
